Known devices for connecting a leash to a surfboard have disadvantages in that the leash is attached to the upper surface of a plug through the board, which does not present a flat surface, flush with the board, for receiving the trademark and name of the product or any advertising.
Nealy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,615, describes a leash to surf mat connector which is fastened through the board. The upper surface of the connector is slotted to receive a leash and has a domed surface to allow space for the slotted portion above the surface of the board. Even though, according to Nealy, the board may be compressed, the slotted, domed surface is still raised above the surface of the board.
The patent to Fruzzetti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,220 describes a surfboard tether which is plugged into the top surface of a surfboard. The leash may be attached within the body of the plug or attached to flanges extending from a plug raised above the surface of the board.
The patent to Newland, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,806, describes another anchoring device which is cemented into the upper surface of a surfboard, for receiving a leash. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,374, describes a surfboard towing device in which a plug inserted in the underside of the surfboard receives a leash connecting the board to a towing boat.